The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for coupling a modular component to an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many conventional information handling systems accept a variety of modular components which couple to the information handling system chassis and are used by the information handling system. These modular components can be sensitive to vibrations, which raises an issue with respect to the coupling of the modular components to the information handling system chassis.
Typical modular components such as, for example, hard disk drives, are designed to sustain a certain level of vibration input. Such vibration input can come from the information handling system itself such as, for example, from fans or other components in the information handling system, or from sources outside the information handling system. The modular component should be able to couple to the information handling system chassis such that the modular component does not exceed the vibration input level it is designed for, as vibration of the modular component above such levels can reduce the transfer rates of the hard disk drive and/or reduce the life of a hard disk drive.
Conventional methods for coupling modular components to the information handling system chassis include using an apparatus to secure the front of the modular component in place while utilizing the modular components electrical connection to the information handling system chassis to secure the rear of the modular component. With some modular components, these conventional methods fail to satisfy the shock and vibration requirements for the modular component.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for coupling a modular component to a chassis absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.